Sweet Noël
by Mademoiselle.Necropolis
Summary: Porque la Navidad te da nuevas oportunidades,por eso no puedes odiar esa época mágica del año.


_ **Sweet Noël**_

* * *

_Las_ nubes esponjosas aclamban el cielo llenando la tierra con sus lagrimas congeladas,la brisa invernal,los villancicos,el olor a galletas de jengibre y el mazapán inundaban las casas del distrito,las luces de bombillas navideñas en las vitrinas de las tiendas,el feliz navidad te deseamos prospero año y felicidad salia de las bocas de Santa Claus falsos,para el aquella época del año no era la mejor...de echo era la peor,tus pies se congelan del frío,por la mañana no puedes salir de la cama como si sus mantas se tratasen de tu amante,asistes a fiestas de gente que no te cae bien y todas esas podía la gente gustarle tanto esa época ?camino hasta las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía,el olor punzante de los roscos de vino y cava que emanaba de los apartamentos lo alejaba de su hogar,si se lo preguntaran,no era algo que le agradaba el salir,prefería quedarse leyendo en su cama pero gracias a sus vecinos todo el edificio olía a mierda de unicornio con polvos de hada al estilo _Navidades Americanas_,era una época puramente comercial,y hasta se preguntaba que hacia una ciudad de ateos celebrando lo que supuestamente debía ser algo religioso?,todo aquello le frustraba,pero acaso realmente siempre fue así ? el sabia que en un pasado la navidad lo hacia feliz,el ver como su madre preparaba los dulces navideños,el asistir a fiestas familiares,que sus padres le leyeran diez cuento cada noche de esa época,el ir a elegir un árbol navideño con su padre y hermano...pero porque todo cambio? recordó aquella fatídica noche de navidad en la que su hermano victima del alcohol asesino a sus padres para luego suicidarse,"unas navidades rojas" río con ironía,llego a la puerta del edificio y busco sus llaves;llevaba un par de minutos buscandolas y la mera idea de tener que pasar la noche en la calla lo aterrorizaba,sintió algo chocar con su espalda ...unos cuernos ?acaso acababa de oír un mugido?...desde luego su mente se estaba congelando o alguien le estaba tomando una broma de mal gusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿O-oh lo siento señor le he dado con mi vaca?

¿Que mierda hacia esa chica con una vaca en la puerta del edificio? se preguntaría cualquiera , sin embargo Sasuke al fijarse en la cara angelical de la chica lo único en lo que pensaba era en morir en brazos de ese ser celestial.

-No...no importa-intento sonreír para no asustarla-.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Me olvide mis llaves.

-¡Oh dios mio, si se queda aquí fuera podría morir de hipotermia!

-¿e-eh?

-Venga conmigo-dijo ella,al parecer la chica no sabia lo que los violadores y aprovechones eran,tampoco los asesinos en bueno el no era uno de ellos de todas formas-.

-¿Esta segura?

-S-si,¡pero le advierto que si intenta violarme mi vaca me protegera!

Sasuke simplemente atino riendose ante aquella frase.

* * *

Aquella noche de navidad devolvió sentido a la vida de sasuke,al parecer los dos estudiaban en la misma facultad ,incluso asistían a la mismas clases,y como cualquier par de jovenzuelos no tardaron en enamorarse,empezando una relación entre amistad y roce para luego venir la primera cita,la segunda,la certera,el primer beso,el primer viaje de verano,la primera noche juntos,la primeras navidades como pareja y no como amigos o completos desconocidos uno que olvido sus llaves y una que vivía con una vaca,las peticiones de compromiso...la boda.

* * *

-¿Ooh así fue como se conocieron papa y mama?-dijo una niña de apenas tres años con pelos rosas y un grave sonrojo en la cara-.

-Si cariño.-dijo un pelinegro-.

-¿Y que paso con la vaca _Copo de nieve?_-apenas llego a pronunciar un chico de cinco años con aparente interés que se veía reflejado en sus ojos,su voz emanaba maturidad,aunque maturidad no significara que no le interesaba la historia de la vaca _copo de nieve_-.

-Eso ya es otra historia,amor.-dijo una mujer entrando al cuarto con chocolates calientes con crema y repartiendolas entre ellos-.

-¡Joo pero mama!

-Ya es muy tarde deberíais dormir para que Santa Claus os traiga los regalos-la peliazul concluyo su frase con una sonrisa-.

-¡Oh! Naruto callate o sino Santa Claus no vendrá-dijo una pequeña Sakura formando un bulto debajo de sus sabanas,la mera idea de que Santa Claus no la visitara la atterorizaba-.

-¡Uhm Sakura-chan no seas boba!...Santa Claus no e...- no llego a terminar su frase ya que su padre lo golpeo en la cabeza-.

-Bueno niños buenas noches.-dijeron los padres al unisono.

-Papa...mama?-soltó la niña-.

-si cariño?-pronuncio Hinata-.

-No importa si nos adoptasteis...desde hoy somos una familia...no?

-Claro cariño-Dijeron para luego los dos sonreír-.

-¡Os quiero!-la niña corrió a abrazarlos seguida de su hermano-.

Los dos adultos se sintieron conmovidos por la escena,no...por mas que lo intentaron no pudieron tener hijos biológicos pero aquella navidad les dio otra vez una oportunidad y desde aquella vez Sasuke supo que no podía odiar la Navidad,porque la Navidad te da la oportunidad de cambiar cada año y desde entonces la Navidad volvió a ser la época del año favorita de no solo Sasuke sino de toda la familia Uchiha-Hyūga.

* * *

**Oh bueno,aun no es navidad pero yo siendo yo siempre adelanto la cosas...todo menos prepararme para los exámenes...gracias al lector y espero que les guste este bocado de la tan...anhelada navidad ? **


End file.
